And As The Scrolls Foretold: Skyrim
by oniyen
Summary: Set in Skyrim, a Dark Elven woman is on the run, and is found in The Winking Skeever. Rated T for mention of murder. First fanfiction, critiques are wanted. [Multi-chapter.]
1. Prologue

It was quiet at first.

Three cloaked men in supple black leather stomped into The Winking Skeever, their equipment wet from rain. The man in the middle made a motion with his hand, and the two men beside him dispersed into other rooms. The man who was once in the middle continued to walk towards Corpulus Vinius, the bartender. He stopped as he reached the bar.

"Hello, and welcome to The Winking Skeever! How may I help-" Corpulus started.

"Save the talk, bartender." The cloaked man growled. "We're looking for a woman, and we're certain she is in this very building."

"Er... yes... _who_, might I ask, are you looking for?" Corpulus inquired, shaking off the fear that welled inside him.

"Dalyas Alvethan. Dark Elf, short hair, speckled face, gray-blue eyes, black robe, black boots. Wanted for thievery, murder, and Daedric worship." The cloaked man explained as the two other men returned to his sides.

"I think she has come by here today," Corpulus hesitated. "she may be staying upstairs, in the first room."

A pouch of gold was dropped onto the table by the middle man. He nodded his head, turning and going for the stairs with his men. The stairs creaked under him. He stopped at the door that, supposedly, held the Dark Elf.

"Be ready. On my signal." The middle man whispered to his comrades, watching them get into a fighting stance.

He turned to the door, knocking on it. A grunt was heard from the other end, followed by soft footsteps. The man's mouth curved into a smile as the door opened to reveal the Dark Elf he was searching for.

Dalyas' eyes widened. She was about to scream, but was silenced when one of the other men swept up behind her and put a dagger to her neck, holding her arms behind her back.

"Do not kill her," The middle man warned. "she's supposed to be brought back alive. Just ..." He paused. "Keep her hands behind her back and remove the dagger from her throat. We need no more suspicious looks or guards halting us."

Dalyas sighed as the dagger was removed from her throat. She shot a glare at the middle man. "Never thought I'd see you again, Faferth." She growled.

"Save your breath before I _take it_ from you." He shot a glare right back. "Although the bounty offers a higher reward for you being alive, the 'dead' price is not too different." Faferth began walking downstairs, with the men keeping Dalyas under control behind him. They got a few odd looks before they stomped out the door, back to the rain that came down heavily.

It was quiet at last.


	2. Chapter One - Criminal Bonds

Dalyas struggled against the men, yelling curses at them while they left the city. There were a few moments when she pulled them along, and muttered about how slow they were under her breath. The four of them came up to three horses.

"We expect you to ride with us..." Faferth trailed off, seeing Dalyas stare at him, coldly. He saw how much she wanted him to die. Faferth cleared his throat. "You'll have to ride with one of the others."

"I am not getting any closer to these... these boot-lickers." She spat with disgust. "Neither would I get close to you. I'm getting my own horse, and one of the men will have to walk or ride with you." Dalyas squinted at Faferth. They both stared at eachother silently.

* * *

"I can't believe it was that easy..." Dalyas mumbled, on the back of a horse. She yawned, stretching. "Too easy." She smirked, assuming a relaxed position. Faferth eyes her, grumbling under his breath. Dalyas glanced at him, her smirk spreading.

"Sir! Come, quick!" One of the riders from far up ahead rode back on his horse. He stopped right in front of Faferth, eyes wide and face pale. "Group of six Thalmor soldiers. All dead, electrified to death."

Faferth's brow furrowed. "All six? Dead, from electricity?" The rider nodded. "I'll see this for myself." He turned to the rider behind him. "Keep Dalyas here. Don't let anything happen to her." He ordered, before riding off with the other rider.

Faferth and the rider came to a stop at six burned, crackling bodies. "...It's recent." Faferth narrowed his eyes, dismounting, and kneeling down to the bodies. He put a gloved hand to one, then pulled back sharply. "We are not alone. Rider, you-" He got up, and turned around, and... nobody was there.

Where the rider once stood, there was nothing. Not even his horse. Faferth backed up, then heard the pounding of hooves ahead of him. "What the..." He quickly shut his mouth as Dalyas galloped past on her horse. She was laughing triumphantly, arrogantly. More hooves were heard, as a Khajiit mage rode past as well. Faferth reached to his bow, but it was too late. They were gone.

* * *

Dalyas' laughing turned maniacal after a while. She wiped tears from her eyes, and giggled slightly. "Oh, that was priceless! Did you see their faces? Did you see how they thought they had me!?" Laughter erupted from Dalyas once more.

The Khajiit giggled softly. "Of course I did, Dalyas! I'll never have enough of those little, beautiful moments..." She sighed wistfully. "So, where should we go? Whiterun?"

"Yes! After we stop for a moment, of course. Kihran, did you get enough food and mead?" Dalyas twisted around to look at Kihran.

In response, Kihran held up a bottle of mead and water in the same hand, then cheese in the other. Dalyas barked with laughter, then hopped off of her horse.

"This looks like a good place!" She announced.

Kihran slowly and carefully dropped off of her horse. She smiled. "Yes, it is." She sat down, patting the ground for Dalyas to sit next to her. Dalyas nodded silently, and sat next to Kihran. She took the mead from Kihran's hand, uncorked it, and began to drink. Kihran did the same, but with the water.

After lowering her drink, Dalyas made a satisfied sigh. "Can't believe you can kill 'em so fast. With magic, even! And with how young you are!"

Kihran smiled, and lowered her water. "It's easy, you know. Just blast 'em and run like hell." Her smile grew into a grin. "With teachings from the master."

Dalyas snorted, waving her hand. "Oh, it's nothing much." She put on a posh accent. "Surely, learning from an active magic user and Daedra worshipper isn't too extravagant!" The two girls erupted into giggles.

Once the giggling died down, Kihran took a sip of her water again. "Remember," she started, "I'm only in this to find my mother." Her eyes softened for a moment.

Dalyas raised a brow. "You think you're gonna find her through crime? Listen, y'never find anything from crime, unless it's the steel bars of AGONY." Dalyas motioned dramatically, splashing mead everywhere. "Oops." She mumbled.

Kihran sighed. "I get it, I get it... doesn't hurt to try, though. Last time I saw her, my mother said she was going to the Legion. That was, of course, before she dropped me off to that dumb orphanage." She shrugged, drinking some water, then continuing. "If she's really a soldier, she'll probably be roaming around on a patrol. If she isn't, well... well, to Oblivion with her!" Kihran also motioned dramatically, splashing water, instead of mead, everywhere- even onto her clothing. She stared at the stains in silence. "...At least it washes out."

Dalyas giggled like a little girl, then took a swig of her mead. She lowered the mead, burping. "After this, I'm havin' some cheese... You hungry?" She tilted her head at Kihran.

"Oh, uh... no. I don't need any right now. You can have it." Kihran smiled softly.

"Oh. Well! More for me~!" Dalyas chimed, lowering her bottle and eating some of the cheese. Kihran watched, feeling a bit of hunger well inside of her. She gulped quietly.

_It's fine, _she thought, _I'm not that hungry anyway. Hopefully I won't get too hungry..._

Dalyas finished the cheese, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. "Kihran," she began, standing up and stretching, "it's time to start goin' to Winterhold."

Kihran blinked. "You mean Whiterun?"

"Yeah, that one." Dalyas waved her hand, then climbed onto her horse. Kihran sighed, getting up and climbing onto her own. They left the water and mead bottles there... oh well.

Dalyas reared her horse. "Hi-yah!" She cried, and galloped down the trail. Kihran followed close behind, leaning down close to the horse. All she had to worry about now was her thoughts...

_She can be a handful... and I'm the younger one!_


End file.
